


Don't Listen Then

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger sees fruit he wants...Del says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen Then

"Don't buy it." The words were flat but commanding, which, of course, put my back up. The stud didn't help one bit when he shied..._shied!_... from the fruit I held.

"Why not?"

"You won't enjoy it," was all the answer she gave.

Hoolies, who was she to decide what I would or would not like? Just because we … well, I'm not sure quite what we are, but there she was, trying to run my life again. And somehow convincing the stud to join in as he tugged hard to try and break my grip on the reins. With the hand that was caught in the reins, I jerked his head down hard, glaring into his eye nearest me.

He didn't seem impressed, so I needed to finish business and teach him some new lessons in who he belonged to. "Here!" I tossed the man the bits of copper he had asked for, and took my new fruit. Something about Del's back said she was just waiting to be proven right, so I vengefully cracked the melon in half and started eating as we walked the rest of the way out of the market square. It tasted good, sweet enough to slake my thirst without being so noxious as to make me thirsty for its juice.

We hadn't even made it back to the inn when my guts twisted up.

Had to be coincidence, right?

Hoolies. I didn't think I could make it to a public latrine.

When did I let go of the stud's reins?

Why is he standing over me, and what is that smell...

"I told you that you wouldn't enjoy it." Del's voice was the last thing I heard before the world was made up strictly of bodily functions that I never, ever truly enjoyed.

Hoolies, but that woman was going to be the death of me!


End file.
